Rozdział 5
Perspektywa Anji Poniedziałek. Cudownie. Wycieczka. Hajs... Zgoda... Muszę to sobie załatwić. Zwlekłam sie z łóżka. Nie muszę dużo spac, ale jestem spiochem. Moje cztery godziny na dobę przesypiam lepiej niż kamień. Nic mnie wtedy nie obudzi. No chyba, zęby się waliło, paliło, Putin by zrzucał atomówkę... O właśnie. Może isę do niego kiedyś wybiorę...? No nie ważne. Podreptałam do łazienki i wykonawszy łazienkowe czynności wcisnęłam jeden z setki łazienkowych kafelków. W momencie mechanizm zaskoczył. Coś chrupnęło, coś zgrzytnęło i właz w podłodze, niewidoczny i niesłyszalny, kiedy zamknięty, staną obok mnie otworem. Wychyliłam nogę jak do kroku i oderwałam drugą. Dokładnie trzy metry spadałam w dół, w miedzy czasie dając czujnikom znać, by zaświeciły światło i wylądowałam miękko na stopach. Znalazłam się w moim prywatnym królestwie, do którgo nawet smoki nie wchodzą. No może jeszcze nie do końca, bo teraz czekało mnie przejście przez labirynt mojego autorstwa. To akurat proste, znam go na pamięć, w końcu sama go projektowałam. Wbrew wszystkiemu, nieprzenikniony mrok wciąż panował w pomieszczeniu. Żeby nie wleźć w ścianę, używając echolokacji wyznaczałam sobie trasę. Po minucie dotarłam do niewielkiej jaskini, z wbudowanym jednym, jedynym światełkiem tuż nad wielką skrzynią. To właśnie to światełko włączyłam wpadając tu. Podeszłam do potężnego kufra, wyglądającego dość pospolicie, wręcz ubogo. Nic bardziej mylnego. Jest zbudowany z tytanu i obleczony smoczą skórą. Najlepsza kryjówka na wojnę atomową. W kilka sekund odblokowałam wszystkie kłódki, zaopatrzone każda w inny dziesięciocyfrowy kod. Co w tej skrzyni takiego było? No cóż... Gotówka. Setki, pięćdziesiątki, dwudziestki i dychy. Od kiedy w wieku pięciu lat otworzyłam ją po raz pierwszy, ubyło z niej może... pięć procent zawartości. A wyżyłam za te pięć procent przez dziesięć lat i wykończyłam dom, całkiem luksusowy. Nawet boję się liczyć, ile tego tam jeszce jest. W klapie była jeszcze jedna skrytka na osobny stucyfrowy kod. Kłódka jest szeroka jak rzeka. Tam właśnie rodzice włożyli swój testament, list. A dokładnie 20 listów na 20 urodzin. Jest tam dokładnie opisane wszystko, co powinnam wiedzieć o sobie i o nich. Czyli że byli Alfami, a ja jestem pół-smokiem, wyliczenie moich umiejętności, kochamy cię, i tak dalej. Kończąc dalsze rozmyslania i użalanie się nad moim losem, pozamykałm kufer na ostatni spust, zubożając go uwcześnie o sto złotych. Podążyłam na górę. Spokojnie przygotowałam sobie sałatkę oraz poczwórną kanapkę z żółtym serem. Była dopiero siódma, a zbiórka przed szkołą jest o ósmej piętnaście. Zjadłam moją sałatkę i spakaowałam kanapkę oraz telefon do niewielkiej kieszonki umieszconej na przepasce. Normalnie są to szelki do których przypięty jest kołczan, ale po szkole z łukiem bym raczej nie chodziła... Wyciągnęłam z torby zgodę i wybrawszy dla odmiany podpis mamy, podpisałam się wykaligrafowaną parafką. Rodzice zadbali o to, żebym mogła normalnie funkcjonować. Jednynie na zebrania szkolne nie chodzą... No bo ich jakby nie ma. Upchałam jescze portfel i do kieszonki. Zgodę poniosę w zębach... Wyłączyłam na dokładnie jedną sekundę wodospad i zagłebiłam sie w tunel. Drzwi wejściowych to ja chyba jeszcze nigdy nie użyłam. Są tylko dla picu. Przechodząc przez ostatnią komnatę przywitałam i jednoczesnie pożegnałam się z moimi smoczymi rodzicami i zgarnęłam na wpół śpięcego Hyacinthina. Lot w chmurach zaopatrzonych przyszłym deszczem rzeźwił nas i rozbudził. Zatrzymaliśmy się w wydeptanym już nieźle miejscu na skraju lasu po jego wewnętrznej stronie i stanęłam na dwie nogi. Zerknęłam na zegarek znajdujący sie wbrew zasadom świata na prawym nadgarstu. Jeszcze pół godziny. Podrapałam brata pod brodą na "pa pa" i ruszyłam w stronę szubienicy. Eeee... To znaczy w kierunku szkoły. Dotarłam jako pierwsza, jak zawsze zreszta na wycieczki. Zwinnie wlazłam na moje ulubione drzewo. Jest wysokie, stare i wygodnie się na nim zjada drugie śniadanie. Przymknęłam oczy rozkoszując się wszechobecnością budzącej sie ze snu natury. Pierwsza zjawiła się wychowawczyni i z przyzwyczajenia, że zawsze jestem wcześniej, pierwsze zo zrobiła, to popatrzyła na mój ulubiony konar. Jestem dla niej zagadką. Nie udzielam się na lekcjach, z nikim się nie przyjaźnię. Jestem odludkiem w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Jednak zawsze jestem przygotowana do lekcji, moja srednia na koniec pierwszej klasy to było jednyne 6.0 w szkole. Inna sprawa, że wtedy mieliśmy inną polonistkę... Zaglądnęłam wychowawczyni do głowy. ...Niedługo zebranie... Muszę ją przycisnąć, że jej rodzice się w końcu zjawili... Tak nie może być... Sprawia wrażenie odrzuconej przez klasę, ale mimo to nie wgląda na smutną... Nie znam w ogóle jej rodziców, ale nie jest zaniedbana... Trzeba będzie coś z tym zrobić... No to kicha... Teraz będę musiała wymyślić sprytne kłamstwo... - Anja, podejdź tu! - Zawołała pani Skalska z dołu. Przechlapane... Zeskoczyłam na niższą gałąź, a potem na ziemię, powodując tym samym zatrzymanie akcji serca u nauczycielki. Nie co dzień widuje się piętnastolatkę skaczącą po drzewach... - Dzień dobry. Stało się coś? - Udałam zdziwienie. - Może tak. Jutro jest zebranie klasowe. Chciałabym w końcu zobaczyć na nim twoich rodziców. - To awykonalne. - Odpowiedziałam chłodno, a moja smocza postać zaczęła krążyć wokół mnie zjeżona, widzialna jedynie dla smoków. - Jeżeli sie nie pojawią, zadzwonię do nich. - Proszę bardzo. Powiedzą pani to samo, co ja. - Patrzyłam jej w oczy, jednocześnie wwiercając się w jej myśli i dokłądnie je oglądając. Poczuła się nieswojo. - Dobrze. A więc w takim razie zobaczysz się dziś z dyrektorem. - Tego już było za wiele. Połączyłam się z nią i głosem Alfy rozkazałam: ...Odwołasz teraz to co powiedziałaś... - Jej źrenice, zrobiły się jak dwie kropki od ołówka, co było dość dziwne, jak na człowieka. - ...Zapomnisz o wszystkim, co się teraz wydarzyło... ...Tak jest... - Odpowiedziała tępo. Czasem fajnie jest kogoś zahipnotyzować. Uwolniłam ją. Zamrugała i popatrzyła na mnie z pytaniem w oczach. - Dzień dobry. Stało się coś? - Powtórzyłam pytanie. - Nie-e... A miało się coś stać? - Była zupełnie zdezorientowana. Nie byłam pewna, czy rozkaz zapomnienia zadziała, ale widać, odnosi się on do mózgu, a nie do świadomości. Dobrze wiedzieć... - Wołała mnie pani. - Jej mina...! - Ta-ak..? Musiałam się... Pomylić... Przepraszam... - Zmarszczyła brwi w szukając w pamięci powodu wołania mnie, ale znalazła tam tylko dziurę. Zaczęli schodzić się uczniowie, i kiedy byli już wszyscy - no prawie, bo Nowa nie raczyła się stawić na zbiórce - wychowawczyni, dalej w dziwnym nastroju, zebrała zgody i pieniądze. Wsiedliśmy do autokaru. Poprawka. Tego wsiadaniem nazwać nie można. Klasowa hołota wlała się do pojazdu. Weszłam na końcu. Jest...! Zostało ostatnie podwójne wolne miejsce...! Ułożyłam się od razu na obu fotelach, nogi pszewieszając przez oparcie na ramię, opierając się o szybę. Włożyłam sobie słuchawki do uszu, gotowa do odjazdu. Ale, ale! Drzwi ponownie się otworzyły, a do środka wpadła... Ada. Przeprosiła za spóźnienie i dała zgodę i pieniądze. Pani pokiwała jej palcem i poleciła usiąść na wolnym miejscu. Zrezygnowana z głośnym jękiem protestu zsunęłam nogi i podniosłam się do pionu. Wcisnąwszy się w fotel, poczekałam, aż moja niechciana sąsiadka zajmie miejsce od szyby. Była tak samo niezadowolona jak ja, ale jedyne wolne miejsce oprócz tego było na podłodze i było surowo zabronione. Autokar, choć raczej bus, biorąc pod uwagę ilość miejsc w liczbie dwadzieścia pięć plus kierowca, odpalił silnik i wyruszył. Celem naszej wycieczki był Ojcowski park Narodowy. Byłam tam chyba z dziesięć razy. Jaszczurki są fajne. No dobra, jaszczurki na sterydach. A dokładnie Kamienniki Skalne. Jest tam jedno z ich głównych centrów. Pogadam sobie z nimi, czas mi przyjemniej upłynie. Dojechaliśmy po dwóch godzinach męki. Przez cały ten czas słuchałam soundtracka z drugiej częście "Jak wytresowac smoka". Bajka ta, jest idealnym przykładem przecieków legend o Smoczym Władcy i jego Alfie. Tyle że CAŁKOWICIE zmieniona i jest jednym wielkim stekiem kłamstw. Nawet efekty specjalne nie oddają wpełni majestatu Nocnej Furii. Wszystkie gatunki są zmyślone i zdeformowane. W przeszłości, kiedy jescze istniały, wyglądały O WIELE lepiej. Skąd to wiem? Proste: z opowiadań smoków. One przekazują sobie historię smoczego gatunku z pokolenia na pokolenie, by żaden nie zapomniał. I przez całą drogę do parku nawet nie zerknęłam na moją sąsiadkę. Tylko od czasu do czasu sprawadzałam jej myśli i spotykałam tam głównie wiązanki skierowane do mojej osoby, oraz tekst z piosenki, jakiej właśnie słuchała. Co ciekawe, co jakiś czas i ja czułam, że ktoś mi do łba zagląda. Byłam nawet skłonna uwierzyć, że to ten gościu. Jak mu tam... Drakenurk, czy coś. Jest podejrzany. Poobserwuję go... W takich momentach odtwarzałam w głowie melodię soundtracka. Na szczęście, ćwiczyłam ostro blokadę. Jak się czyta w myślach i jest się córką Alf, pomijając fakt, że rodzice nakazali mi na kartce nauczyć się chronić przed "złodziejami myśli", to trzeba umieć się bronić. Tak więc raz albo dwa, kiedy nie nuciłam sobie melodii, budowałam mentalny mur wokół siebie, ukazujący wciąż ten sam obraz, a mianowicie, siebie przed lustrem. W ten sposób ktoś, kto czytał mi w myślach, zaliczał kolejne porażki, a ja mogłam spokojnie myśleć o smokach. Wypłynęliśmy z wozu i zaraz przywitał nas jakiś spaślak, przewodnik. Nawet go nie słuchałam. Szłam na końcu równym krokiem. Będąc dalej w niepewności, czy tajemniczy podsłuchiwać jeszcze będzie próbował odczytać moje myśli, cały czas chowałam się za murem. Jako że moja zapora nie była jeszcze dostatecznie wyćwiczona, nie próbowałam wybudować przejścia do umysłów kamienników. Mogło by wtedy pójść coś nie tak. Podążałam więc w ciszy za pielgrzymką. W końcu podpieranie mojego muru zmęczyło mnie psychicznie, więc pozowliłam mu runąć. ...Po kiego grzyba ja wogóle jeżdżę na te wycieczki...? Przecież już byłam tu kilka razy z rodzicami... - Myślałam tak dla zmyły i też, bo była to prawda. Nie raz lataliśmy tędy, poza sezonem. Przywołałam obraz losowego mężczyzny i pierwszej lepszej kobiety, jacy wpadli mi do głowy i wstawiłam między nich siebie. W tym momencie znów to poczułam. Poczułam że ktoś nieproszony grzebie w moich myślach. ...Dorwę kiedyś tego złodzieja... Kiedy tylko "wypowiedziałam" "dorwę", połączenie momentalnie się urwało. Będę wiec czujnie sprawdzać "linię" i w razie czego straszyć nieproszonego gościa. Po trzech godzinach łażenia po parku natknęliśmy się na inną wycieczkę. To nic nadzwyczajnego, w końcu wiele już ich mijaliśmy. Ale to była wycieczka z naszej szkoły, a opiekunem oprócz wrednego babsztyla uczącego polskiego był... Drakenurk. Nasze wycieczki połączyły się, a ja wiedziałam już, ze nie spuszczę z niego oka. Sam co jakiś czas strzelał spojrzeniem w moją stronę. Postanowiłam sprawdzić, o czym tak debatuje w tej swojej łepetynie. I co tam znalazłam? Chyba nie trudno się domyslić... ...Ja, uwielbiam ją! Ona tu jest i tańczy dla mnie... - TYLKO NIE DISCO POLO!!! Ten gość jest dziwny. Ponownie zerknęłam w jego myśli. ...Nanna.. na... na, na na na...! Ciekawe co porabiają uczniowie...? - Rany. Czy ten człowiek jest nienormalny? Postanowiłam zbadać sytuację. Podeszłam do niego. - Przepraszam, proszę pana. Czy pan może jest wokalistą? Śpiewa pan w jakimś klubie...? - Rzucił mi zdziwione, a za razem podejrzliwe i pełne wyższości spojrzenie. - Nic z tych rzeczy. - Wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił wzrok. Ja jednak czułam, że wciąż mi się przypatruje. - W takim razie przepraszam. - Już chciałam odejść, ale zatrzymał mnie. - Dlaczego o to spytałaś? - Ton jego głosy był chłodny. - Ponieważ w jednym klubie widziałam kogoś bardzo podobnego o podobnym głosie. - Uśmiechnęłam się najlepiej jak potrafiłam do człowieka. Dla smoka moje uśmiechy nie mają granic. - Idę do klasy. - Nie bedę już zatrzymywał. - Posłał mi sztuczny uśmiech. Odpowiedziałam tym samym. Od dziś W-F przestanie być jednym z moich ulubionych przedmiotów... Mogłam jednak wykluczyć jedno. Drak nie czytał mi dziś w myślach. Gdyby tak było, zrobiłby to też teraz. A teraz nie wyczułam nic niepokojącego. A swoją drogą, czy on się urwał z Rosji albo skądś??? Osvir? Drakenurk? Co to za nazwisko??? Dziwny człowiek... Wycieczka wreszcie się skończyła i wpakowaliśmy się do busa. ...I po co mi było tyle hajsu...? Nawet kanapki nie zjadłam... No cóż... Najwyżej wszamiem teraz... - Znów poczułam to dziwne swędzenie z tyłu głowy, oznaczające szpiega. Postanowiłam więc zalać go toną niepotrzebnych i fałszywych informacji. - ...A jak wrócę do domu, to skończę to wypracowanie i klapnę przed telewizor... Albo nie...! Wejdę na bloga i sprawdzę, czy nie ma nowych komentarzy... - I w tym momencie wpadłam na genialny pomysł. - ...Wykorzystam taktykę OD.a w tej grze... - Taa... można to nazwać grą, a pomysł rzekomego W-F-isty był na prawdę świetny. Przywołałam w pamięci najgorsze disco polo jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałam i choć nie sprawiało mi to wcale przyjemności, zaczęłam nucić w głowie na cały regulator. To momentalnie odstraszyło podsłuchiwacza. Tym sposobem odkryłam nowy sposób na obronę przed złodziejami myśli. Kategoria:Rozdziały